thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderCats (Star Comics) - Issue 4
ThunderCats # 4 was an ongoing comic book by Star Comics, which was based upon the original cartoon series of the ThunderCats. Publishers Summary One-by-one the ThunderCats fall. Can even Lion-O stand alone against the power of Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living?! Plus, who is the mysterious Lynxana the Hunter? Story Jaga Quest! The story opens with the ThunderCats setting out to find clues relating to Jaga's mysterious disappearance (previous issue). The ThunderCats split into four teams – Lion-O on his own, WilyKat and WilyKit on their spaceboards, Panthro and Tygra in the Thundertank, and Cheetara and Snarf on foot. Lion-O determinedly sprints through the jungle surrounding Cats Lair, unaware that a mysterious shadowy figure is watching over him. Lion-O recalls the events of Jaga's disappearance, and the council meeting chaired by Tygra, where the ThunderCats set aside all other projects to aid Lion-O in finding Jaga – Tygra states that whilst Lion-O is the only one who can actually see Jaga, the others will look for clues as to his disappearance. Lion-O's thoughts are interrupted, however, when Jaga suddenly appears before him, and tells the young lord that his disappearance was caused by an unexpected surge in Third Earth's psychic fields. Jaga assures Lion-O that the effect has passed, and should not occur again. Relieved, Lion-O goes to tell the others...not seeing Jaga snarl contemptuously at him behind his back! At Cats Lair, Lion-O radios the others and tells them they can return home. WilyKit and WilyKat spy a large log blocking their path, and WilyKat dares his sister to fly under it. Suddenly, a net unfolds underneath the log, and ensnares the duo. The net is sticky and the twins suspect that someone has laid this trap especially for them. Elsewhere, in the Thundertank, Panthro and Tygra encounter mushrooms that have been laid in their path, blowing up clouds of dust and choking the Thundertank's engine. Getting out to investigate, Panthro confirms that the mushrooms haven't quickly sprung up but have been placed in their path, and turns around to find Tygra unconscious! Panthro reasons that the dust from the mushrooms doesn't just work on Thundertanks but also on ThunderCats, just as he joins Tygra in unconsciousness. Meanwhile, Cheetara and Snarf hear cries for help – Cheetara races to the rescue, but runs into sand that has been fused as slick as glass. Unable to stop herself in time, Cheetara collides with a boulder and is knocked out. Snarf catches up to find Cheetara out cold and wonders whether she should help her or the person behind the boulder who cried out for help. His question is answered when a mysterious figure wielding a laser gun steps out from behind the boulder, taking Snarf prisoner. Back at Cats Lair, Lion-O is becoming increasingly concerned that the other ThunderCats have not yet returned, and are now no longer answering their corresponders. Holding aloft the mighty Sword of Omens, Lion-O summons the other ThunderCats – the Eye of Thundera projects the ThunderCat signal across the farthest corners of Third Earth, but still the ThunderCats do not respond. Anxious and suspicious, Lion-O sets out to try and locate the others, watched by the spirit form of Jaga, who smiles malevolently at Lion-O's impending destruction. After searching for hours, Lion-O comes across the remains of an ancient Third Earth city. The Sword of Omens emits a warning growl, but Jaga appears, and tells Lion-O that the psychic surge that caused him to disappear is also affecting the judgement aura of the Eye of Thundera. Jaga tells Lion-O to disregard the Eye's warnings, and that it is safe to enter the city. Lion-O does so, and is quickly entrapped by a strong force field. The young lord is confronted by his captor, and is shocked to see that she's a fellow ThunderCat! The ThunderCat introduces herself as Lynxana the Hunter. Lion-O states that he recalls hearing her name when he was young, and Lynxana explains to him her story... Long ago, before the destruction of Thundera, Lynxana was a ThunderCat noble. A position of responsibility opened up within her tribe, and, as the eldest of her offspring, Lynxana looked forward to the honour and challenge of accepting the office. However, amidst much celebration, Lynxana's brother's name was called instead of hers, the tradition in those days decreeing that males were more deserving of power. Angry, Lynxana decided to take that power for herself and launched an armed rebellion – the rebellion failed, and for her treasonous act Lion-O's father Claud-Us banished her from Thundera, forbidding her to return. Alone, Lynxana spent the ensuing years wandering the galaxy, polishing her fighting skills and earning a living as a bounty hunter. One day Lynxana learned that the planet Plun-Darr had offered a bounty for the ThunderCat survivors – most were reluctant to collect, but obviously Lynxana had a personal motive. Lynxana reveals to Lion-O that the other ThunderCats are prisoners of the Mutants at Castle Plun-Darr. Lion-O uses the power of the Sword to free himself from Lynxana's forcefield, and the two battle. Lynxana taunts Lion-O, and looking over his shoulder tells him that she's glad Jaga is present to witness the young lord's defeat. Suspicious that Lynxana is able to see Jaga's spirit form, Lion-O uses Sight Beyond Sight to reveal...Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living, masquerading as Jaga! Lynxana is shocked by this vision of evil, and shocked still further when Mumm-Ra's energy blasts engulf Lion-O, threatening to destroy him. Lynxana decides that no one, not even a ThunderCat, deserves to fall to such an evil creature, and she intervenes, distracting Mumm-Ra and allowing Lion-O to repel the evil mummy's energy beams back at him, defeating him. Mumm-Ra disappears, and Lion-O offers Lynxana a truce to help him free the other ThunderCats. Lynxana agrees, telling Lion-O that he has a new partner...for now... Comic Panels ThunderCats - Star Comics - 4 - Pg 02.jpg ThunderCats - Star Comics - 4 - Pg 09.jpg ThunderCats - Star Comics - 4 - Pg 21.jpg ThunderCats - Star Comics - 4 - Pg 25.jpg ThunderCats - Star Comics - 4 - Pg 26.jpg ThunderCats - Star Comics - 4 - Pg 31.jpg Characters *Cheetara *Jaga *Lion-O *Lynxana *Mumm-Ra *Panthro *Snarf *Tygra *WilyKat *WilyKit Trivia *This story is one of the first to introduce a new Thunderian character, predating the introduction of the "new" ThunderCats (Bengali, Lynx-O and Pumyra) in the second season of the original cartoon series. *This issue also provides us with the first look of this comic series at Thundera prior to its destruction. Marvel would explore the planet further in issue 7. *This is the first issue of Marvel's ThunderCats run to feature a letters page at the back of the comic. Interestingly, in response to one reader's question, Marvel confirm that ThunderCats is set in the future, stating "the planet that we live on is First Earth. Therefore, the Thundercats, who live on Third Earth, exist in our future. *This issue's cover may have been inspired by another well-known comic book called 'X-Men # 141', which was published by Marvel Comics in 1981. :: Category:ThunderCats: Star Comics